


Family is not About Blood

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Dean could not kill children whether they're human or supernatural creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is not About Blood

 

The first child Dean met was a small little girl. Small as in she’s easy to carry, but her age was negotiable.

Considering that the child was not human.

He was alone when he found her, confused and lost in his heartache of his family’s abandonment. Sam had run off to Stanford without telling anyone. Without telling _him_. And not a year after that, his father left him, only leaving coordinate regularly via phone. At first he thought it’s the sign that his father finally trusted him to hunt alone, but after months without any words except those coordinates he began waver. And when he got those _particular_ voice messages from his father and Sam…

So, he followed the last coordinate that his father sent to him, because he did not know what else he should do. His investigation led him into a skinwalker nest, but apparently another hunter (or hunters) had already handle it, because he only saw the skinwalkers’ remains in that nest.

 As he searched over inside the nest, he found her.

Her hair was blond, impossibly blond, golden-like blond, and a mass of curls. She was wearing a simple white dress, and her shoes were not the best to wear, in fact they looked so worn he could see her toe. She’s like a fallen angel in the movies, but unlike in them, she’s a little girl.

A very beautiful little girl. Her parents must be very fortunate to have her as their daughter.

He gave a comforting smile at her, trying to look harmless for the girl. “Don’t worry, little girl. You are now safe.”

And then she turned into a puppy. A growling but cute-looking _puppy_.

Damn it.

She’s a skinwalker kid. Either she turned in that nest, or the hunters killed her parents.

He never killed a kid before. He did not have a heart to kill a kid. Though they're supernatural, but still a kid. Usually when there were supernatural kids, his father who handled it, while Dean went off somewhere as he did not want to see what his father to do with them (he always killed them).

He grimaced. He did not want to kill her, but he cannot leave her alone here. He also could not give the kid to orphanage. _God knows_ what happened when the girl accidentally turned into her other-self in front of the people. He could not give her to a foster family because of the same reason, and he _definitely_ _cannot_ give her to hunter family nor to another skinwalker.

He groaned inside, and letting out a long sigh.

“Hey,” he murmured softly, holstering his gun back. “Do you want to come with me?”

His eyes widened in surprise when the puppy suddenly jumped on him. He thought she was attacking him. But then she turned back into her human self, her eyes, bright, bright blue and well up with tears, and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she’s sobbing.

Dean stilled a bit, before he carefully shifted his arm so he could hold her, and hugged her close (and no, he definitely _did not_ cuddle). “Sssh…” he hussed, patting her head gently. “I’m here now, little one.”

He heard a whimper from her.

“My name is Dean Winchester. What’s yours?” he stated.

He felt her shifted a bit in his arm. “I’m Sera… I think,” she answered softly.

Dean smiled at her. “Well, Sera, what do you think? Do you want to come with me?”

“You sure?” she murmured.

“Well, if I’m not sure I wouldn’t ask you, right?”

She stared at him for so long it made Dean felt awkward.

And when the girl laughed, a bright and loud laughter, instantly Dean relished in the sound.

 


End file.
